Summer Love Triangle
by Jessica Washington
Summary: what happened if Dipper's old childhood crush came back to his life? She accidently caught Bill's attention too. Bill have to change into his human form to get closer to her. will Dipper try to prevent Bill to be closer with his crush? what would Bill do then? who will she choose?


Jessica's POV

I sighed as I look out the window. Pinetrees were everywhere. I closed my eyes as I listened to my earphone. This is going to be a long ride. Aaand I accidently fall asleep.

"LAST STOP, GRAVITY FALLS!"

I quickly woke up. The sun was setting and I looked at my clock. 6 pm?! I've been asleep for 5 hours? "Get 'yer butt off this bus! I'm late for dinner!" the bus driver exclaimed. "Coming!" I yelled at the bus driver as I grabbed my things and get off the bus.

Gravity Falls.

It's been awhile since I've been here.

Dipper's POV

I glanced at the window. Wow, the storm is so strong outside. Good thing I'm indoors. I looked up at the clock which shows it's 11 pm now. "you really need to go to sleep, dip dip!" my sister, Mabel said. "no I don't" I yawned "okay, I'll go to sleep now". Just when I tried to sleep, I heard a knock downstairs. "who would come here at 11 pm?" Mabel asked. "I don't know" I said as I went downstairs. Grunkle Stan was asleep in his bedroom, Wendy and Soos is obviously at their house. So who could it be?

I opened the door and I saw a girl probably at my age with brown hair and light blue eyes. She was soaking wet from the storm. Those eyes.. It's familiar. And then it hit me.

3rd person's POV

"JESSIE?!" Dipper exclaimed. The girl smiled widely and gave Dipper a big hug. "I-it's been a long time!" Dipper hugged back. "I missed you, Dippy!" Jess said. "Hey! Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" Dipper said as he let go. "Fine! As long as you call me Jess, not Jessie" Jess chuckled.

"What's going on- JESSICAAAA!" Mabel came downstairs and quickly gave Jess a hug. "Heyaa! Missed you too, Mabel!" Jess giggled. "So, whatcha doing back here in Gravity Falls? I thought you moved to New York!" Dipper asked as he closed the door and letting Jessica in. "Yeaah, I kinda ran away" Jess answered "and is it okay if I crash at your place for a couple of days? Don't worry though, I have a sleeping bag"

"O-of course!" Dipper smiled awkwardly "you're always welcome here! Just go upstairs"

"Cool, man. Thanks a lot guys!" She said as she walked happily upstairs.

"Haha! N-no problem, Jess!" Dipper laughed awkwardly. Mabel narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Oh my gosh, DIPPER! You STILL have a crush at Jessica?"

"S-shut up, Mabel" Dipper looked down and blushed "let's just go upstairs and help Jessica"

Jessica's POV

"thanks guys for helping me with my stuff and sleeping bag!" I said. Dipper and Mabel was beside me. They said they wanted to sleep with me so they grabbed their sleeping bags and slept beside me. It's getting late, I need sleep now. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was harder than I thought.

It was 3 am. Everyone was fast asleep, except me. Well, that's what I thought. I heard the door opened and I glanced back.

Dipper?

I followed Dipper because I'm just confused, It's 3 FREAKING am! He should be in the Mystery Shack, not in the woods. Dipper stopped at a clearing, so I hid myself behind a bush. I could hear Dipper chant some sort of spell? I don't know, he was too far for me to hear what he say. And then it happened.

I heard a low growl coming from behind me. I glanced back and saw this huge monster! It roared and I screamed. That caught Dipper's attention. "JESSICA?!" he exclaimed as he tried to help me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he grabbed my hand and we both ran.

The monster ran really fast! I tripped over a rock and I fell down. Blood came out from my knee. Dipper panicked.

3rd person's POV

"Relax, it's just blood, man! DON'T freak out!" Jess tried to calm him down. But she didn't saw the monster's giant hand behind her. The monster grabbed her and threw her to a tree, making Jessica lose herconsciousness as more blood came out from her head. "Jess!" Dipper exclaimed. He flipped through the pages from the journal, hoping to find a way to stop the monster.

"animal egredere revertemini ad antiquitatem vestram regni!" Dipper chant a spell and the monster vanished. He glanced at Jessica and quickly ran to her. An enormous pool of blood was visible. Dipper kneeled down beside her. "No no no no! This can't be happening!" Dipper exclaimed "what should I do?!"

Suddenly, the world became black and white.

"Well, well, well! What a mess you got there, Pinetree!" a familiar voice said. Dipper glanced back and saw a triangle figure. "Bill!"

"Wow, you almost killed her, Pinetree"

Dipper's POV

What? Almost killed her? So she's NOT dead?

"Well, not YET.." Bill answered as he read my mind. "She's dying, because of you. But I can fix it!" Bill floated infront of me now. "I just need a small favor, in return!"

I looked at Jess and she is losing lots of blood. "Gah! What do you want, Bill?! You want to turn my hands into my foot and turn my foot into my hands? Or do you want to make a soup out of my blood?"

"Yeesh kid, relax! We'll discuss it later. I'll even make her forgot this ever happen! So, her life and in exchange, my small favor?" Bill gave out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. "Tick tock, kid!"

"Argh, fine!" I groaned and shook his hand. Suddenly there was a smoke everywhere and the world got it's color back, which means I'm not in the mindscape anymore.

"Ugh, Dipper what happened?" Jess groaned as she sat down. "I'm just glad you're okay" I blushed. "who's that?" Jess pointed something behind me. I glanced back and saw a guy at our age (13 years old), with blonde hair, a yellow sweater, black pants and shoes, and also a black bow tie.

 _Aw shit._


End file.
